Ramona Hood
by MeadowFlowers
Summary: Ramona Badwolf, daughter of the Big Bad Wolf. She never liked the sound of it, especially not with Legacy Day so soon. After a sneak peak at the next chapter of her life, Ramona Hood has a nicer ring to it. Of course it won't only change her ever after, but her sister's too. However, Cerise didn't have a spoiler on her badwolf chapter.
1. The Next Little Red

**New Story yay! Ever since I discovered Cerise had a sister, (Which I had some headcanons about long before Ramona was a character) I have been trying to find everything about her and their family. So after non stop Cerise and Ramona Fanfictions, I wrote my own. Sorry for so little updates. I was in Florida last week, and school. I hope this helps make up for it, and you enjoy this new fanfiction.  
**

* * *

Legacy day was in only a few days, and after the last legacy day, the storybook of legends was being protected. Of course that wasn't going to stopped the determined hooded girl. In the middle of the night, she struck out of her room into the main garden. She started to walk near the storybook when her ears picked up a strange noise. _Lazer beams_ , for once she was thankful of her wolf genes. She was able to get to the book easily, now it was time to know her fate.

She muttered the words to activate the book then placed her hand on the cover. In the centre of the storybook a basket lit up, Little Red's symbol. This was her fate, the one she prayed would be hers, but she couldn't completely be happy. She thought of her sister, she would need to fellow their father. Alarms started to go off, and she fled the garden running to the tower her dorm was in. Once she got back to her room, making sure her roommate was asleep, whispered to herself.

"I'm sorry Sis, but this is our fate. You need to be the wolf, I'm the Hood. I am my mother's girl, I am Ramona Hood."

Ramona couldn't sleep that night, so she pulled out her secret photo album. Both her and her sister had one of these special books for a first day of school. Ramona went to her favourite, and most wore out page, when they switched roles for the day. Silently Ramona began to cry, that was the best day of her life, getting to be like her mother. It was one of the few times they were a full family, and she never seen her sister smile like that before.

"I-I hope this works, it should have change our fates to the ones we want. I just hope, this makes you happy sis." She whispered to herself, her tears falling onto her photo album.

After a sleepless night, Ramona decided to leave for a morning walk. Sure her sister ran like the wind for at least an hour very morning, and evening, but that wasn't Ramona's style. After changing her outfit, and leaving a note Justine, she headed out.

Ramona prayed that she wouldn't run into Cerise or her dad. After knowing she would be the next Hood, being away from the two wolves in her family, was completely fine with her. She needed some time to think about her destiny, that should be Cerise's. Suddenly, Ramona remembered Cerise didn't know she will be the next Badwolf.

If Cerise needs to go first, she may panic, and not know what to do if her destiny ends not what she thought. _I need to make sure Cerise signs for dad, not mom, but I don't want her to know ahead of time. She will tell dad, and then everything will be in trouble. If I don't warn her she may pull what Raven did, and harm our family._ Ramona caught someone's scent, it was Cerise!

Composing herself, she waited for her sister to meet her there.

"Oh, um... hi Ramona," Cerise said glancing around her sister, "What are you doing here?"

"Cut the act already sis. No one's here." Ramona said rolling her eyes.

"That's good, so what are you doing here? You hate morning runs, or runs at any point of the day. Hey something wrong?"

"Kinda Cerise, just thinking about, Legacy Day. You know how it is seeing how different our family tree looks."

"Yeah, dad has been freaking out about you and me, Ramona. Being the next Hood, I-I don't know what to think." Cerise's voice creaked when she mentioned Hood.

"Um.. about that, I-I need to tell you something ab..." The bell for the start of the day rung, cutting into Ramona's sentence. "picnic area, one hour after school, don't let anyone follow you, that includes Raven, and dad. See ya later sis."

The sisters went two different ways back to school, knowing if anyone seen them near each other it would be big bad news. That was all Ramona wished she didn't need to do. For her to wear her hood, and Cerise to not wear hers. Maybe being true to who both of their destinies, would let them walk side by side, and be sisters all them time. More importantly, they could walk around at school being themselves, forever after.


	2. Baking & Beauty

**This was not going to be out until tomorrow, but due to how much people like it's out a day early. I was going to go right to Ramona and Cerise in the woods, but I have made the next two during the day at school. The plot line for this has changed since I wrote last chapter, but this still fits in. So I hope you enjoy and like this. Let me know what you think.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own this series. (I wish!)**

* * *

The whole day was long for for Ramona. She hates being away from her sister as is, but now the was worse. They never kept secrets from each other, and this wasn't sitting with Ramona that well. When you add on top hat being called miss Badwolf by every teacher, well it is easy to see how bad the day was.

"Hey, Ramona." Raven called to her at the end villain 101, "everything good? You seemed so off the page today."

"I kind of am, and would love to tell you, but it's a secret." Ramona said not meeting the eyes of her classmate.

"I know the whole family tree thing, if it has to do with that." Raven whispered.

"Yes and no. It's something my sister and I need to talk about alone. We're meeting after school."  
Ramona replied in a hushed tone.

"Well whatever it is, I hope it goes well. See ya later, I'm off to curses and Spells class."

After a super long morning, it was finally time for her favourite class of the day, baking. It took her forever after to get to be in baking class, since it has nothing to do with her story. However since she doesn't poison anyone in her story, and would not leave the subject alone, it was finally one of her classes.

Much unlike Cerise, Ramona helped out at home with baking a lot. She laughed on her way to the kitchen. _M_ _aybe I always was a Hood. I sure didn't get my baking skills from dad!_

As she turned the corner, Ramona caught a very familiar scent. _Cerise!_ Once she got to class, however she was glad to see that in wasn't just Cerise, but all of the damsel in distress class here.  
 _Well at least she didn't change baking classes, that would be a big bad nightmare!_

"Okay class today is a very important day! This will be the first time your food will be tasted in a class, by other students." Mr. Gingerbread Man said, "In order to avoid conflict, I will chose pairs, and no one from the same story will taste test."

Ramona glanced over to her sister, who dropped her shoulders slightly. Cerise has always loved Ramona's cooking, ever since the first time she helped their mother make cookies. They locked eyes long enough to send a message: _if we were together for this could end bad._

After five long minutes of choosing partners, they were finally able to start baking. Ramona had gotten paired with Isabella Beauty. Cerise on the other hand, had Maddie as a cook. The chefs started working as soon as they could. Ramona didn't know Isabella that well, so she decided to add a theme to her cupcakes. Red velvet, with light green icing. on top she made a yellow rose, judging on Isabella's outfit she liked the color, out of icing. Ramona also made a lemon pie, making a red rose it of cream.

Ramona gave Isabella one of the cupcakes once the baking time time was done.  
"This looks very nice Ramona. I didn't know you had a talent for making treats." She said before taking a bit. "They taste so good! You did awesome."  
"Thanks." Ramona replied keeping up the big bad act.  
"Ah Ramona! Is see you made extra for lunch today." Mr. Gingerbread Man said.  
"I figured we needed some better tasting food for dessert." Ramona said cleaning up my kitchen.

Maddie had made a wonderland dessert for Cerise. Ramona knew for experience that they tasted, interesting. While putting her batch of cupcakes, and pies on a tray, she slipped two cupcakes into her sister's basket. _You may need one after anyway sis._ Ramona continued to put her treats up when she heard her sister.  
"They... um are good Maddie, maybe a little less glitter next time."

"Do you need some help?" Isabella asked Ramona. She had a look that said she wanted to talk.  
"Sure. If you could help me bring them to the other room. Think you could handle that princess?"  
the two of them walked into the other room. The tension was pretty high since both the girls didn't want to start talking.  
"Ramona, you know I can people's true selves, right?" Isabella said gently moving the cupcakes to the table.  
"Okay. What does that have to do with anything?" Ramona mentally kicked herself for her voice cracking.  
"I know a beast when I see one. You aren't one, and there is a girl in the other room that is." Isabella at this point stopped working and was looking directly at the other girl. "I know she's your sister. I also know something she doesn't. She is the wolf."  
"Don't tell anyone, especially her. She needs to know it from the one that sealed our fates. No one can know our secret."  
"I promise, but you should tell her before she signs. I can tell you want to keep it from her."  
"Okay. Thank you for this."


	3. Sorry Little Sis

**So this was going to come out later, but here we are. I have a poll up most likely until October 28th, 2016. The top vote will not be what happens in their chat, but will help me choose how the story goes. If you have any other options for the poll please PM me ASAP. I hope you enjoy, an das always thank you for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope still don;t own Ever After High!**

* * *

Lunch was the only class Ramona enjoyed all afternoon. As always she sat with Raven and Maddie as far away from Cerise as she could. She couldn't shake the feeling when she was talking to Isabella. Ramona didn't know the princess well, but she seemed to be a person that will keep a promise.

She was lost in thought on her way to the mapping classroom that she didn't see the girl in front of her. She knocked the girl over on to the ground. It was then, that Ramona seen the red hood.

"Watch where you're going Cerise!" Ramona half yelled. She looked down at her sister, her ears were still covered, but she fell hard on her arm. When Ramona seen the cut on her sister's arm, she ran away from her sister.

Instead of going to her class, she went to her dad's classroom. Both her and Cerise knew when their dad didn't teach a class.

"Ramona, what's wrong sweetie?" The big bad wolf asked seeing his little girl crying.

"Dad, c-can I stay here for my free class? Also call Cerise, I-I need to talk to her."

"Of course sweetheart. What happened?" he replied walking over to his desk.

"I ran into her in the hall, since I can't be her big sister in public, I want to make sure she's okay"

Mr. Badwolf signed for Ramona to be quiet once she finished talking. "Hi it's Mr. Badwolf. Could you send miss Cerise Hood to my classroom please... alright thank you."

"Cerise Hood to Mr. Badwolf's class immediately." The speaker called out loudly. Ramona who had super sensitive ears, dropped to her knees. If there was one thing she hated was how sensitive her ears could be what it was loud.

"Sorry sweetheart, the speakers should be quieter in here. I will have them fix soon."

The door open with a very angry looking Cerise on the other side. After making sure the door was locked, she walk over to her father and sister.

"I thought it would have something to do with you." Cerise snapped at Ramona.

"I'm super sorry, sis. I promise I didn't do it on purpose. You know I wanted more than anything to make sure you were okay. It's not fair, and I want you to understand that." Ramona said standing right it front of Cerise.

"I know that Ramona. Every time we see each other we need to fight. More than sisters should." The two girls hugged for a long time. Ramona gently took Cerise's hood off before breaking up their hug.

"Hey did you get my present?" Ramona asked messing up her sister's hair.

"Thanks. After Maddie's um... food, it was good to see some of my favourite chef's deserts." Cerise giggled.

"I'm so proud of you girls. I know it's hard to keep up this secret. You should probably get going Cerise. I need to keep that Charming boy from beating your high score." Mr. Badwolf said hugging his younger girl.

"I'll see you after school little sis." Ramona smiled. She re-fixed her sister's hood before giving her a quick hug. Once Cerise left, Ramona pulled out her thronework. Just because she was a "villain" didn't mean she shouldn't try her best at school.

When the ball rang Ramona was happy. At least the most Happy since she took a sneak peak at her story. Since that was the last class of the day she went to the kitchen. I may as well test out a recipe before I go to the woods.


	4. Wonderlandish Desserts

**Hello! I'm (finally) back with another chapter of Ramona Hood. Sorry for the wait. I've decided to try and finish up my in progress stories before anything new comes out. I do have a few ideas for other ever after high stories, but this story will get finished first. This chapter is a bit shorter, but it's something.  
**

 **Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Ever After High, just the plot. (that's how fanfictions work after all)**

* * *

Ramona headed to the school's kitchen with her favourite cookbook. Once she got there, she heard a very familiar, and sort of wonderlandish sound.

"Maddie! What are you making?" Raven called out from the other side of the room as Ramona entered. Before Ramona could even say hello, a cupcake was flying towards her face.

"Oops, sorry about that Ramona." Maddie said. She was trying to stop the rest of the flying cupcakes.

"That's fine Maddie. I'm guessing this is Raven's fault."

That moment all the cupcakes dropped. fortunately most of the cupcakes landed right side up. unfortunately another one fell on Ramona's head.

"Um, I can clean this up." Raven said, and starts a spell. Thankfully Ramona was able to tackle her before this got any worst.

"Let's clean this up without magic, I'll help." Ramona said, letting go of Raven.

"Yeah, probably a good idea Ramona." Raven replied. She brushed off her dress, and grabbed a broom.

Even with three of the rebels working on cleaning the kitchen it still took forever after. So much that Ramona was already late to meet her sister.

"Ramona has a sister?" Maddie asked the narrator. You weren't supposed to hear that Madeline.

"Stop talking to people that aren't here, and be quiet. no one can know." Raven, half yelled at Maddie.

"Do I want to know?" Ramona said with an eye roll.

"Nope" Maddie answered, "But the narrator, who's being bossy, said you're late to meet her." I am not being bossy. "Yes you are!"

"Shoot, I am late. I'm in big bad trouble now. Bye!" Ramona hurried out the door.

She wasn't as fast as her little sister, but was still close. Even though she could get lost easily, she forced herself to memorized the school grounds, to seem more wolf like. How did anyone think she was the next big bad wolf? Just because she was fast, didn't mean she was good at dodging things.

"Hey watch where you're going!" was shouted at her at least three times.

Ramona looked back to where she was, to yell back at them. What she didn't know was that Darling Charming, was hurrying to meet her brothers, and was headed right for Ramona. The fully armoured princess crashed right into Ramona, knocking them both to the ground.

"I'm so sorry Ramona. Are you okay?" Darling asked, once she realized what had happened.

"I think so. Just a little scrap on my leg." Ramona said, doing a quick check over herself. Her head hurt a little, but she was already late to meet with Cerise, she didn't care.

"That's good, taking a hit against armour hurts. I'm sure you're big bad wolf can take it. Here I'll help you up." Darling reached out her hand, which Ramona gladly took.

"Thanks, I need to hurry, unless I want to be in big bad trouble."

It only took Ramona a few minutes to get to their meeting spot, since it wasn't too far from the field. Even with her hurrying, she still manged to be late.

"Glad you showed up finally Ramona." Cerise said, hopping down from a tree.

"No one around?"

"Nope, I've been here waiting forever, an no one came by."

"Perfect little sis." Ramona hugged Cerise. Both of them headed deeper into the woods.


End file.
